Real Life in Minecraft
Chapter 1: In the Game Jace plugged in the cord. The electrodes stuck to my head were unfamiliar and weird to me. I was tempted to touch them but decided against it. What if they zapped me or something? The room was simple. A bed with striped sheets, blue carpet, white walls. A cute oak desk sat in the corner. Jace's computer was on, the menu screen for minecraft was the brightest thing in Jace's dark bedroom. Jace told me to stay still and there's not much to look at. I follow the cord behind the desktop to where it connects to the wall. Jace is there plugging the cord for the simulator in. "So Jace, what is the point of this again?" I ask. A blonde bang fell from it's place behind my ear and irritates my cheek. The wires scare me too much for me to move. So I sit still and frigid in the folding chair. "I'm trying to see if I can create a machine that let's you create and control your own dream. It's like the perfect videogame." And he is using me as a guinea pig. Behind me he starts pressing buttons on a machine I couldn't see. Was it big? Was it small? I couldn't tell. "It won't hurt or anything will it Jace?" My fists were clenched and the nails were leaving marks. He brushes my lips with his own just quickly. "Don't worry. Lynn, everything is going to be okay. I'm about to start it up, okay?" He moves to the machine behind me. "You didn't answer my question." I say. I bite my lip. This is what I get for dating a geek. "Power... On!" The world fades. Nothing exists but blackness and blinding light. Nothing makes sense anymore. I feel myself falling, and falling. I scream and my eyes fly open. When I open my eyes, I see grass. Green grass, but something isn't right about it. There is no grass. It sounds like grass. It looks like grass. But it's flat. I go to touch it, but I stop when I see my hand. My hand is not quite a hand. It's just a box. My arm is nothing but an elongated box. I scream again. I jump to my feet. It takes me a while to realize. The flat grass, my new body, and the landscape is what really gives it away. I am in minecraft. Jace plays a lot of minecraft and so do I. I look at my surroundings to discover that I am in a plains biome. This is a simulation right? So why did I create minecraft? Is it because of what Jace said about video games? Was I thinking about minecraft so created my own world? Maybe I should just go along with it. The first thing you have to do in minecraft is collect wood. I'm not sure what difficulty I set this to, but I don't plan on experiencing being murdered by mobs first hand. I looked left and turned a full circle, but I couldn't see any trees. I decided to approach a pig. I punched him until he eventually died. I watched the body dissolve into porkchops. "That's a bit weird." I muttered to myself. I picked up the porkchops in my hand. How did I sort them into my inventory? I look at the prokchops. They are 2D of course. Looking down I realise I'm wearing jeans. I shove the porkchops into the front pocket. That'll have to do. I walk ahead and jump to the top of a small hill. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be. I reach the top and find a tree. But it's not just one tree. I found a forest. I sprint to the forest. The spruce trees tower above me and my legs are hurt now. I stare blankly at the trunk. Punching wood sounds painful. I take a deep breath in. I smash the wood as hard as I can and see the piece of log crack. It didn't hurt much, so I do it again. And again. Until finally the wood comes apart. It shriks to a size I can hold and falls on the grass. I reach down and pick up the wood to place it in my pocket. A couple more and I can make an axe. Achievement Get: Getting Wood Chapter 2: Coming Soon Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Miners Category:Computers